The Avatar Cycle
by Future Spielberg
Summary: A Legend that has been hidden foretells that one day, an avatar from the past will be summoned by the spirits and come face to face with the avatar of the future. Together, they will form a passageway into a new chapter for the world and face an adversary that has founded a radical cult following, with help from old friends and new ones, with the introduction of a new threat.
1. Prologue

Hello, everybody in fanfiction-land. Future Spielberg here. This, here, is the starting point for my 4 book series which I am officially naming...

 _ **Avatar: The Cycle of Generations**_

I know that it the title may sound a bit cheesy at first glance but who knows it's a work in progress anyway. What I'm looking forward to do is that I want to give a shocking crossover that blows everyone away. This is just a little peek at the project that I pray that it will grow into a full series that I have in mind for my fanfiction. Hope you guys who were all fans of **Avatar: The legacy begins,** that previous lengthy prologue, are still with me on this because I still intended on sticking to the story that I have in store for this site. I'm forming a whole new chapter to the series and I hope that with strongly grip with both the comic and the series. None of that Alternate Universe things. I want to actually leave where we everything left of. This is the only hint that I have before I go off for a month or so to write out the Book. I know probably some of you are eager to see, but please have some patience. I will do whatever I can to complete my story. So, I leave you off with this beginning of the intro of Avatar: The Cycle of Generations. Hope You Enjoy!

And of Course...

Avatar: The Last Airbender & The Legend Of Korra both rightfully belong to Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko.

All other OC that are not part of the series or the comics are my copyright

* * *

 **Fire. Earth. Water. Air.**

 _Ever since the beginning, The four nations of the world have lived together with the spirit world in balance and harmony. Together, both humans and spirits have dwindled on both of their worlds peacefully, but time and time again, the darkness has taken hold of the minds of the corrupt, bring forth the fiends who thirst for conquest and a new world order. Only the Avatar, who mastered all of the four elements can stop them from taking over the world. The avatar can defeat any enemy that dares to stand in their way, but unfortunately, death is one enemy they can never defeat. It is because of this, the avatar spirit must be passed on from person to person of each generation, in order for them to bring balance to the world. It was all assumed that due to this order that only one avatar can be in existence. The legend, however, tells a far more_ _ **different**_ _view. It has been foretold that one day, an avatar of the past will be summoned by the spirits to be brought into the future of their next reincarnation, which will create a passageway for a new chapter for both the spirits and for mankind. This foretelling prophecy unfortunately was dismissed by as nothing but a children's bedtime story. The thought of both avatars in the mortal world was completely foolish and absurd in the eyes of the the four nation's nobles and was considered an abomination to the purity of the Avatar Cycle. It was declared forbidden to even mention the prophecy to anyone, for if this was ever done, they would suffer the ultimate consequences. Those did believe, however, hid their knowledge from the nobles and were forced to spread out across the world, isolating themselves from the nations. As they were determined to hold on to the hope of the fullfillment of the prophecy and to spread their forrbiden beliefs to a new geneartion of followers. Many milleniums ave passed since the prophecy was first recorded. Soon it faded out into distant legend, forgotten by the midsts of time. That is ...until the day it actually happened..._


	2. Chapter 1: Just a regular day

Everything seemed to clear up after Aang's little nightmare incident, especially with Toph barging in and ruining the moment. Aside from that, it really was a good moment for them, though.

They have always stuck with each other in their journeys after the war. Sure there had been some problems that have fallen after Ozai's Defeat...okay, a lot of problems have befallen after Ozai's Defeat.

The Harmony Restoration Movement was a total bust, considering that The Town of Yu Dao was a place that everyone felt that it was peaceful for both Earth and Fire Citizens, Thus propelling the world into yet another state of disharmony. Not to mention there was also the confrontation of the Mother of faces in the fire nation town of Hira'a, The battle of Old Iron near the Earthen Fire Refinery and The Attacks of The New Ozai Society, The Fake Kemurikage in the Midst of the Fire Nation and the threat of the industrialization and conflict in the Southern Water Tribe.

Nonetheless, The Gaang has had their fortunes and discoveries. Yu Dao turned out to be the perfect example of all citizens from different nations living together in Harmony, setting forth a new chapter for the world. Then, Fire Lord Zuko was reunited with his long lost mother, thanks to the Mother of Faces, which also provided Zuko with a new family. The Earthen Fire Refinery proved set forth another chapter for the world, even though the spirit Old Iron tried to destroy it. Also Toph had her own team of benders, thanks to her metalbending academy.

Everything seemed to be going exactly as smoothly as anyone expected it to be... That is until the day it happened that is...

In the dead of the night, The Earthen Fire Refinery was usually quiet in these hours, all but tonight. In the refinery, were shimmering lights. In the room were candles of all sizes. Big, small, wide, and thin. They were all providing the light surrounding the mysterious figure, who was at work in a table in the center of an office on the upper floor.

The figure was working on pamphlets of some sort, pamphlets that contains ancient writings. The figure was redrawing the images, recalculating the equations and matching up the points of the texts.

After what seemed to be an eternity of remastering one the texts, the figure picks up one of the papers and marks it up to the a board that is filled with other ancient pamphlets. One depicting Air guru Laghima, another one depicting a symbol with the words "Their World, our awakening" on it and a peculiar document with numbers sorting off on a countdown of some sort, but that is for another time…..

As the figure backed away from the board, it is discovered that all of these numerous pamphlets are all tied to strings, all connected with their information leading up to the day when the world will face its final chapter.

The figure removes his goggles and reveals himself as none other than Satoru, the interim CEO of the factory.

As he gazes upon the board of all of the events that will lead to a mysterious occurrence, a look on concern is plastered on his face.

Around his neck is a symbol that had two people on it, facing each other but had the essence of a familiar white glowing in their eyes.

Satoru looks down at the necklace and grabs it firmly.

"I guess this will happen in my lifetime after all"

* * *

"Four Years..."

"Four years after it happened..."

"Four years when it the war finally ended..."

"Four Years ago, I came to this new world".

"Four Years ago, I met my new family...

Four years ago, I saved the world.

Four Years..."

"Four years..."

"Aang!?"

The sudden whisper awoke him from his daydreaming, while he was in another meeting with the government council in Yu Dao. He had drifted off into the dragging speeches that the barely realized that he was even there. It was a good thing the voice of Katara zapped him back to reality

"Aang, are you alright?" Katara said her usual concerned look on her tan face

Aang was dazed out for a moment, but realized he was in The City Hall, with all of the officials looking at him with confused looks. Aang blushed in embarrassment

"Heh, heh, Sorry about that, I was focused on... something. Carry on"

The officials just shrugged and continued going on with the lecture. Aang sighed as he went back to his state of mind. Sokka, who had been sitting near him, completely knocked out on the table, his drool building up on the table.

Aang kept repeating this thought in his head when he was in the meeting in Yu Dao. Yet there was another meeting concerning with the politics and what not. Sokka was right about the meetings they were boring at first, but as Katara would say it, "it was beneficial that in order for a new civilization, we must learn the essence of government, even if it does bore us out of our skull".

The rest of the meeting was a total drag, going on and on about money and family and all the usual "this and that" kind of thing. He was relieved when it was all over.

Sokka seemed to have taken the full blow of the meeting. He found the meeting so boring that he fell asleep on the table, His drool building up on it. Gross

Everyone walked out of the hall, Sokka, of course was the one to go out last

"It's about time that meeting ended, I don't know how much of it I was going to take!" He exclaimed while walking sloppy on the sidewalk.

"Oh hush up with you!" Katara berated. "You have no respect for the government and its standards, you just want to be the mighty solider that you see in your head".

"AT LEAST I'M GOOD AT IT!"

Aang loved it when the siblings would bicker, but at this point he had to step in and speak his mind."

You know, Katara is right, Sokka. This is a new opportunity for us to really start a rightful world order for us, and we can't just blow these things off. Yu Dao is something that is a shining example for this world and I want everyone to see that, even the spirits. The world has been scared by this war that lasted for a full century, and it is up to us to properly get it back on the right track. But in order to do that, we need to mature a bit to properly see what the future lies ahead of us.

Katara was absolutely captivated by her boyfriend's speech. Sokka, however just crossed his arms and pouted like a spoiled brat.

Katara went to Aang's side and snuggled by his side

"I knew you of all people would understand". She said warmly

Aang couldn't help but blush a little. He always felt this way when she was by his side. Sokka, however, was disgusted that he once again had to witness another "oogie" display.

"OH FOR SPIRIT'S SAKE!'

Having enough of her brother's obnoxious attitude, she bends water from a nearby vase and slams it straight into her killjoy of a brother.

Aang couldn't help but giggle a bit. He always enjoyed them seeing them fight. As it was enjoyable enough. He still couldn't shake that dream he had those nights ago. All about seeing that woman with the glowing eyes. The "avatar" figure as he described it, but it was also seeing that other figure with the smile that disturbed him the most. He felt that those 2 people will play a part in his life, but not this on his spiritual perspective, but his social and mortal life as well. He had the felling that one day, we has going to see these people in person, and when he does, it will be the most epic journey that he and his friends will ever face in this world and the spirit world.

"What is it, sweetie?" Katara innocently asks

Aang looks Katara and looks up to the sky

"I was just wondering of our next journey we take someday"

"Like what?" She saids

" Something big, sweetie…..something big."

Aang looks up to the blue sky as the white clouds clustered on it

'WELL, GREAT WHO'S GONNA DRY ME OFF NOW?!"


	3. Chapter 2: Same Old republic city

Korra, after whole nightmare incident, had recovered herself from that incident. After all, she was the avatar and she had the responsibility and figure to uphold to her appearance. Thanks to all of Tenzin's teaching about meditation, she managed to hide her feelings about her "vision", even though it was still on the back of her mind.

Korra was seemed to be living a decent life after the battle with Kuvira, and many things that changed after the invasion. Republic city was the most improved of all, however. With the expansions still under way, it was guaranteed that it would reach the outmost regions of the United Republic of Nations. Sure the spirit wilds still tangled around the city but the residents decided to live with it. After all with the expansion in tow, the people would have more elbow room. But still amidst all that, Republic City looked the same in all the years. The same Harmony Tower where Bolin and her looked over the city on their "date". The same Pro-bending Arena where the fire ferrets once had their treacherous climb to the tournament against Tahno and the White Falls Wolfbats. The Same Air Temple Island, the same Police headquarters, and the same city hall that inside the high skyscrapers of the metropolis. And of course, in the middle of Yue Bay, stood the triumphant statue of Aang sitting on top of the pedestal on Aang Memorial island. The spirit portals were the gems of the city however, shining forth like a beacon for all the world to see.

Korra had seen everything in her life, she knew that in the future ahead there would be more challenges ahead for her. From The devastating attacks of Amon of his campaign for equality to The Water Tribe Civil War caused by her vicious uncle. To the attacks of anarchy from Zaheer and the Red Lotus to the tyrannical onslaught of Kuvira and the Earth Empire, she has seen it all. But it all of the adventures she could always count on her friends and her teachers to always be there in the challenges that were ahead. She was thinking of that as she stood on Silk Road Bridge. As she gazed of the city, she loved that for once, the city was in a state of peace and tranquility of that has happened in the past.

"Wow", she thought in her head. "For once, it seems that everything is going exactly as it all supposed to be.

Years have passed since the last disruption of the city has occurred, and for once, the city was in a state of peace and balance. And so was all with the rest of the world as well. Both Of the water tribes were at peace with other since the last civil war, the fire nation has not erupted to tyrannical rule since the Hundred Year War, and the Earth Kingdom has been successfully managed to elect and vote on their own presidents, breaking down the monarchy and officially forming the Unified Regions of Earth (U.R.E). As for the Air Acolytes, the numbers have been growing and growing over the years, people from all over the nations have joined the air nomads, with more and more airbenders being taught to immerse themselves into the ideology of spiritual peace.

Korra was thinking of all of their other friends after their stand with Kuvira. They all had their own lifestyles to follow after saving the world…..4 times in a row

Asami Sato was still the CEO of Future Industries and still in the development of new inventions. In fact, after the equalist revolution, she decided that it was only fair that all nonbenders should have their defenses as well. So with that, all of the equalist weapons that were left over by the radicals were given out the public, but under the condition that there would be certain rules and regulations for them, courtesy of the Police.

Speaking of Police, Lin Beifong still holds the position of chief of police, and Mako is still in the police force as well, and he was now from detective to Superintendent. Lin, after the long years in the force, was considering for retirement and passing on the position of the chief of police to someone that was worthy, but it seem that each and every time the action called her back. Her relationship between her and her sister, Suyin was still going strong, and with Suyin still being the leader of Zaofu, everything as going swell.

Bolin was out gallivanting in who knows where, but rest assured that he was not surely with any of the triads that were in the area, doing some of the dirty work for them…. Surely.

Tenzin and the kids were still going strong with their airbending abilities, Kai and Jinora were now in a strong relationship with each other and now were teachers on Airbending. Ikki was still the enthusiastic, pippy self and Meelo was….. being Meelo.

The whole world was finally in a state of peace and serenity. Korra sighed at this and got out her glider and swooped up into the sky, zooming past the skyscrapers below .

For once in a long time, all of the four nations had finally put the differences aside and have decided to coexist with each other in harmony. It seems that everything was going exactly to order. Little did she know of the coming event that would shake not only her understanding but would transform the knowledge of the whole world's timeline and would throw Korra and everyone she knows into a tempest that neither the mortal or spirit worlds know was coming.

* * *

In a tiny orb, Korra is seen gliding across the sky. In another Orb, Aang is seen in the avatar state defeating Fire Lord Ozai taking away his bending, another shows Avatar Roku clashing with Fire Lord Sozin. All of these orbs showing all the past lives of the avatar. These were all deep and hidden memories that journeyed so far into the past, that not even the tree of time can match to its capacity.

The Lone figure watching the whole spectacle is none other than Guru Pathik, still wounded after his encounter, but smiling. While holding the chest he turns around And faces a curious ...figure. The figure that is more taller than him to be exact.

'They are so unlike in both of their personalities" he saids "I don't think this is very good that the time has finally come. You and I are only ones who were aware of that day when **HE** reveals himself to the world again. With all of his dreaded followers by his side, I'm not so sure that both of the avatars can stop this creature.

He drops his head in sadness. The tall figure steps forward and lifts up the old man's head with one hand and clutches his wound with the other. The hands are white with a dark red spot in the middle of them, and they lifted the Guru's face in eye contact with his eyes, even through his face is not shown

The figure is silent, but the guru understands him. With that, he smiles weakly and slowly faces back to the orbs, showing the reflections of the times of the Avatar. He looks back at his wound and acknowledges of the time he has left.

"Oh my sweet children, The day is upon us and I am now about to lecture my final lesson"

The Guru silently cries with both anguish and happiness as the tall figure approaches him and places his gloved hands on his shoulders, like it was assuring him of hope.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost Equality

Head pops out

Looks right, looks left

"Okay….I guess it's-"

(Debris starts being thrown at me)

"ALL, RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! I'M SORRY HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO DO MY FANFICTIONS! I HAVE TO FINISH MY STUDIES IN COLLEGE!

(Machine gun bullets start blazing and disintegrating cover)

Plus Christmas?...

(RPG rockets are thrown at me)

Writer's Block too?

(Nuke rocket dangling over my head)

Ok , with that being said Here you go, the third chapter for The Avatar Cycle: Book 1

Five nights at Freddy's Children: Yay

(In order to fully understand what this chapter is going at, please refer to the story, "Avatar: The Legacy begins" also written by me.)

Equalist members do not belong to me. Baashu, however, does.

* * *

(In an undisclosed location)

In a dark and and damp cell, a lone figure with a burlap sack over it's head is seen chained down on a chair that is bolted down to the ground. The figure is squirming impatiently as he is trying to get out of his situation. The figure's name is Baashu. He is currently a soldier of the military of The Unified Regions of Earth. He goes from attempting to squirm out of his restraints to violently shaking his chair back and forth in efforts to loosen the nuts holding the chair down. Despite all efforts, they get to no results. It's humiliating actually. A earthbender such as himself to be tied down like an animal in a cage-like room that is probably infested with mice and large rat-beetles. He is a man on the front lines for spirit's sake. He is not supposed to be in a position like this. If any of his superiors saw him in this state, they would be disgraced to see him in such a dismal environment. He would not be surprised if there was any spirit molds growing on the sides of the walls. But right now, he is too scared to be thinking about that at this moment in time. He gone though hell and high water so far. One minute, he and his friend are investing the forest near Gaipan, thinking of his future in the military. The next, his friend is killed and he is running for his life by creatures in strange masks of some sort. The last thing he remembers is running back towards his Satomobile and then, **WHAM**! The lights go out. Now he is here, in a room with a flickering lamp above him. He looks back forth trying to find a way out, but to no avail. He can barely see anything through this dirty burlap sack.

Then, he hears footsteps down the hall, the footsteps of many people who are in a group. The thoughts of fear grow within him as he hears them getting closer. The tense and horrific thoughts of what his captors will do to him once they get inside. Beat him to a pulp, bloodbend until he talks, spike him with earth picks until he bleeds, mere child's play for what would become of him in this hellhole. Soon, the sound reaches the other side of the door.

There are no more footsteps.

Everything is silent. There is not a single step that erupts from the whole scene after that, there is nothing but silence. No other sounds are made by the people outside, nor the sounds coming from inside the dungeon.

Just pure silence

After what seemed to be an eternity of quietude, a sound finally did occur. It was the sound of the door unlocking. Then, finally the door slowly started to open. The prisoner could finally see a beam of light radiating from the door through his sack. With this, he hears various footsteps pattering around him, like they were forming a circle. Then, they stopped. There were no more sounds.

Before he could relax, The prisoner's burlap sack is violently thrown off his head and tossed to the ground. The prisoner is blinded for a brief second at his eyes adjusted to the piercing light from above.

"Where am I? What's going on?"

As soon as his eyes were cleared up, he found himself surrounded by this group of people. At first, They wearing some sort of uniform that he did not recognize. Closer inspection, however, distinctly shows that these were not ordinary people. There were males and females all around him. They were all wearing black clothes with strange looking gas masks, with red neck gaiters and utility belts. What stood out to the prisoner the most was the symbol that that was on their foreheads. It was a large Rose red circle with a black character inside of it. This is when it finally hit him

It was the Chinese character that once gave a chill up a spine to anyone who gazed upon it

A character that gave rise to a radical awakening that was set forth to make a world a better place to live in, but demanded the oppression of the gifted people

A character that pierced each and every bender, young and old, with total and absolute fear.

 **平**

A symbol that meant

"Peace"

"Level"

" _ **Equality**_ "

Baashu, A Unified Earth Solider was in the clutches of Equalists

"Equalists?! What in spirit's name are all of you-"

He was cut off by a sucker punch to the face by a female equalist.

"SHUT. UP." She hisses through her teeth.

Baashu recovers and spits out a few teeth and blood.

"Sheesh, Some Lady"

He says nothing else after that. The thought that is going through his mind is how come these people still existed. He was not there when it happened, but he heard all about the Anti-Bending Revolution. Ever since Avatar Korra had made her public appearance to the entire world at Republic City, the equalist movement unleashed their all out attack on the bending population. First, it was The Revelation rally, which set forth their plan in motion. Then, the equalists officially declared war on Republic City when they attacked the Pro-bending arena. Finally, they kidnapped all of the former council members at took over the city. All would have been lost, but at the equalist victory rally, Amon was unmasked as a fraud and the once mighty revolution collapsed. Avatar Korra had driven away these people back into the shadows, but Baashu does not know why on earth these people are still running amok. All that he knows is that he was being held hostage by a bunch of bender-hating mongrels, but that does not mean he is robbed of the opportunity to push some buttons on some people.

"Make way for the Captain!"

All of the equalists stood in a military manner after the statement was said one of the cronies. That is when Baashu heard a set of footsteps approaching the door. They sounded heavy and rough, like the walker had a sense of attitude behind it. The anticipation rose up in Baashu again as footsteps come close to the open doorway. Sure enough, the figure finally came to the doorway, accompanied by two other men behind him. The two men behind the figure had no masks, are wearing a different type of clothing and had the insignia on armbands. The figure was a man who was dressed in a black suit with a strange belt with one strap. It was holding a strange object on his hip and some pouches along with it. He was wearing a pack that was holding two kali sticks inside with both of the handles sticking out. He was wearing goggles while sporting a head band with the the Equalist insignia. What Baashu noticed however, was that he had a very long mustache he had on his smug face. This is when he finally recognized him

"Wait a minute, you were that Amon guy's henchie, The Lieutenant! That's it"

Baashu receives a response with a slug to the stomach

"That name is nothing but a bitter and false statement attached to me!" He hissed. " I am now the Captain, and we are the Equalist movement, and we are her to reclaim what was ruthlessly taken from us". We were once a proud and strong revolution, destined to make this world a habitable place. We were once feared upon by the all of your benders, the ones that would give us non-benders the upper-hand in this life. It was our dream. Our motive. Our purpose, but could we have that?"

"NO!"

"No thanks to your Avatar Korra and your persistence to keep you powers, we were crushed and driven back into the night like scared little animals. Our armies were defeated, our members scattered and to top it all off, our leader turned out to be a lying, good for nothing bender himself. I was in the service of a fraud!"

The Captain had a sense of anguish over his face. Baashu, however, showed no remorse for him.

"(scoff) Talk about a false prophet"

The Captain takes out one of his electrified sticks and zaps Baashu, causing him to scream in agony. However, he is still awake when the Captain stops.

"Can't (cough) you take a (cough) a joke?"

"After our defeat, we were once again called to the promise of victory by Hundun, the king of Chaos, but we were once again humiliated by our second crushing defeat in the spirit wilds"*

"Well, the third time's...the...charm?" Baashu shyly replied.

That is when the Captain gave Baashu the most disturbing and deranged smile that he had ever seen. It was enough to make him almost wet his very trousers.

"Oh, no, no, no. That is all in the past, now. We are no longer looking forward to equalizing the whole population of this world. You benders of this planet are like parasites, feasting off the powerless and the weak. Your are all evil plagues wiping the earth bare with pestilence and deceit. Therefore, we all come to the same conclusion: You are all beyond equalizing".

Those last words made Baashu's skin turn pale. He knew exactly what the Equalists were trying to do. The very thought of it left him in a short state of shock. The Captain, however, enjoyed the prisoner's reaction, but he was not done with him yet. His gloved hand grabs Baashu's face and lifts it up into eye contact.

"However, revealing our motive is not the reason why you are here. What you are here for is the fact that you stumbled upon our supposed secret base of operations, and it is because of this, we can not allow you to go."

Baashu already started to sweat

"So, we are going to make sure that we get as much information about your military and the outside world out of your little mind, until you run out of things to tell us."

Baashu, upon hearing this, snapped back into reality and got on his defense. He would rather die than give him classified information.

"Never, you hear me? Never! I am a solider for the Unified Regions of Earth and I made a commitment to never submit to people like you and by the spirits, I will keep that to my very last breath. You can all mistreat me, humiliate me or even disgrace my very being, but if you think that I am going to willingly give you scumbags all the information that I know, **then you selfish and jealous lowlives are all wasting your ridiculous and stupid time!"**

There is a brief silence. The Captain looks back to the doorway and sees a hand from an unknown figure wearing a flat brim hat. The hand gestures a withdrawal from the scene. The Captain replies with a nod.

"Fine, have it your way. I just let my lieutenant do the dirty work for me".

Baashu is rather surprised by this.

"Wow, you got yourself you own henchie to do you bidding for you, that is sooooooo mature of you".

The Captain begins to walk out of the room as another man, the Lieutenant, comes in, but this man has something very off about him. This man wearing a strange type of suit, with a vest, a coat that went down to his knees and a brown belt. But this belt has various tools. Tools that looked like they were to cause pain than to fix. The man has an obsessive and deranged look on his face. A look that has no sense of sanity on it. It was a look that made Baashu sweat even more. The man grabs him by his face and examines him. The man turns his face over and over, examining the physical features. The man is showing a disturbing interest for Baashu.

"I will come back later when your ready to cooperate". The Captain teasingly replies as he leaves with the brim hat figure.

"You heard our fearless leader" The Lieutenant says to the fellow Equalists. "This man needs some proper persuasion...alone"

All of the other members leave the room and close the door behind them , leaving both the The Lieutenant and Baashu alone.

"Now, my little Earth friend, you and I are some quality time together.

The lieutenant started to in unbutton his coat

"So, it would be wise if you...relaxed your mind"

He opens his coat revealing that the various sharp and horrifying tools that he has inside, while smiling with glee.

"Let's get started shall we?"

From the other side of the door. Any poor soul passing by could hear the horrific acts taking place inside.

"This little pig-rat went to the-"

 ** _"EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH"_**

* * *

In the Northern Water Tribe, a blizzard is brewing. The wind is howling, trees are rustling under the pressure and the lightning is flashing through the sky with the sound of thunder. A lone boy is running through the frozen tundra, angry and afraid. He is confused what to do now. He has no friends, no family, no where to run or to stay at. Nowhere to even go. With the exhaustion and frostbite kicking in, he falls to the ground on his knees and welts bitterly. He is so confused on what to do. How will he eat? How will he look after himself how will he live in his heartless world?

As this tears froze in the cold wind of the storm, he fails to notice a large and rather tall man approaching him. The man walks up to the boy and stops with his leather shoes an inch away from the boys face. The boys sees the shoes and looks up to see the figure's face. He stumbles back in fear and backs away from him. The man is a tall figure, standing at 7'5 inches. He is wearing a long leather coat and a long brim hat. He has glasses with thick circular lenses. The boy is scared but yet, he is memorized by the man. His lenses reflect the lighting as the sound of thunder booms through the blizzard sky.

 _ **What are you seeking, little one?**_

* * *

And so the plot thickens. Sorry for the long delay, I had go go through my first semester at college, plus I'm working on other fanfiction projects as well. However, as My New Year Resolution, I will squeeze time to work more on this project. Check out my page for more stories by me!

( www. fanfiction u /7544084 /)

See you all soon and don't forget to review!

 **F.S**

*See the story of _The Legend of Korra: The Video Game_


	5. Chapter 4: United, yet Divided

(Please refer to The Dark Horse Comic _**Avatar: The Rift**_ and _ **Avatar: Smoke and Shadow**_ )

(None of the characters belong to me, except the unnamed supervisors and servants.)

* * *

The Fire Nation has maintained their state of peace for quite some time. Ever since the end of the Hundred Year War and the crowning of Fire Lord Zuko, the once dread of the world has become a defensive yet peaceful stronghold. It was rather surprising that a once hostile country would, once again, become one of the Unified nation of the world. It looked too good to be true, but after all, they were under the tyrannical leadership of Ozai, who brought false promises of glory and wretched acts of oppression and deceit. But that was all in the past, now Zuko has taken the throne and is leading the world to what he wants it to look like.

In the Fire Nation Royal Palace, Zuko is discussing the preventions of threats of social order with all the delegates and representatives in the throne room. It was not going as smoothly as he planned.

What do mean that we need to advance our forces, we have not had an attack on our shores and our lands ever since the end of the war. There has even not been an uprising or horrid revolution ever since the New Ozai Society, and that was months ago. We are truly living in a state of harmony and balance, and your telling me that I should increase the arms of the military?!

"Lord Zuko" one of them started "we understand that we are at peace with all of the nations, but we have noticed that with all of the nations have the eagerness to make amends with us. This is just too good to be true, after what we did in the past, that is

Another delegate spoke up

"With all of the horrific acts that we have done over this century, there is a high risk of a disgruntled group out there who say that this peace is a huge mistake on the world. Even though that we have put aside our hatred and envy of the other nations, there are still people in the nations who are holding a grudge against our being. There probably not going to attack or come at us as a revolution mob, but me and the rest of the council can not take that chance when it comes to the safety and the security of the people here. So, in all of the favor of the entire council we have come to the same conclusion: We must strengthen our military".

Lord Zuko could not believe of the word that he is hearing from his own representatives.

"Are you all listening to yourselves right now? The things that you are coming up with? The ideas that are literally spilling out of your mouths?This is what my father would want in his is what made this nation become a ruthless and unforgiving empire of hatred and sorrow". I'm must oppose to this proposition. This is unacceptable on my terms."

"But sir, if we don't increase are armed forces, who knows what foreign enemies will come through that port and into the mainland"

"Then let us retaliate with the forces that we already have. If we were to double the amount against a seemingly large amount of people, we will once again be considered hostile and the nations will once again cower in fear, just like my father intended it to be. I will not repeat the same mistakes as he had made.

There is a short silence

"Are you sir that this is wise choice that you are making, Lord Zuko?"

"I have all the confidence in the world that we can still have our defenses, and still maintain a peaceful coexistence with the nations. I will not repeat the same mistake as my father did by using brute force".

All of the delegates and representatives looked at each other in great concern and back to their leader.

"As you wish, Fire Lord Zuko."

As all of the delegates made this way to the exit, they were all having their whispered conversations.

"(Without a proper defense, we will be left out in the open!)"

"(The Fire Nation will become weak and feeble under his rule!)"

"(When his father had the throne, at least we still had a fighting chance)"

"(Zuko, in my opinion, is not ready to be the noble leader of this nation)"

"(Not ready?!, HA! He was never ready to take the throne as his father did)"

As they all left out of the sight of Zuko, they failed to realize that their leader has overheard their vicious and resenting gossip against him

Zuko felt this burning resentment and anger not only toward the delegates, but to his own father as well. His father has made this once glorious land into a blinded and corrupt land filled with deceit and death. He felt that he wanted to bring the Fire Nation to it's former glory. The _right_ glory that was intended for them. But it seems that no thanks to Ozai's brutal but appealing ways, the Fire Nation eyes were now corrupted and in a wreck state, where it was going to have quite some time before it it properly fixed

Zuko stood up and leaned on the foot of his throne, complicating the issue that he was currently in.

"Being a supreme ruler of a nation is more difficult that I thought it would be."

"How ironic. That is what your father said"

Zuko turned around to see what the voice belonged to, revealing that it belonged to his most cherished family member, Uncle Iroh, standing with his warm smile on his face. He knew that his uncle always sensed a level of stress from him, but he will he would just tell his own philosophy involving either inner peace or how tea would relate to everything.

"(sigh) I have no idea where you come from, uncle, but I find it a relief that will always to come to my aid when I'm in distress".

"My dear nephew, even you retreat into a corner, you are always deeply concerned or afraid of the event that you are facing".

His uncle it the nail right on the head. Even in the most political of times, he own uncle can read him like an open book. It should not be surprising however, since he the expert on emotions.

"It's just that with the war over and all of the nations now at peace, our nation's view on this tranquility is unsatisfactory in their eyes".

A maid comes in holding a tray with tea cups and a teapot

"Thank you dear, just set up on the table". Iroh states

The maid bows in response, leaves the tray at the foot of the throne and walks away.

This is just one of the messes that have to be cleaned up after the storm has passed. All of the people that did not agree with your father's ways are the one that you need your support from, and with that, you can lead the blinded ones to the light."

I highly doubt that, uncle. I am not sure most in the people here would agree with this state, especially from what i'm hearing from the other delegates here. That is just the the cabinet that is not in agreement to this state. Could you imagine if most of the pole agreed with them. All of them saying that we were once powerful and ruthless, now we are nothing but a pitiful island. That society that was dedicated to my father had that ideology*, I don't know if I can handle nearly half of the population screaming for me to be taken off the throne!

Zuko holds his head in stressful agony as he slides down to the floor. Iroh just shakes his head in disappointment as he fills up his cup of tea, As Zuko looks up, he notices something: Iroh is letting the tea overflow his cup. He gets up in response to this.

"Uncle, What are you doing?"

The old man gave no response, not even a flinch

"You are spilling the tea all over the tray!"

Still response

"Uncle, stop that!" Zuko finally steps in by grabbing the teapot and putting back on the tray. Iroh does not get upset or fazed, he just turns to his nephew and says:

"My dear nephew, what you are doing is letting all of these things get a hold of your mind and your soul, and because of this, you overflow your cup with all these different issues and soon you will not control these current that will come in the future and the present".

Iroh hit the hammer right on the nail and Zuko knew it. All these little things were getting the best of him and if he keeps this up, he will soon lose his mind in the process.

(Sigh) You're right, Uncle. It's just that with this title of Fire Lord, I have an enormous responsibility on my shoulders. All that i want to do is to make this nation a place for not only firebenders, but for benders to live in, but in constant conflict but in peace and prosperity.

But you are, Zuko. You are making this place well enough for your mother and sister to live in. That would have been the most hardest part of your journey, but you managed to overcome that obstacle. With that, I have all the confidence in the world that you will reform this nation as all the avatars combined would

This brought a small smile to Zuko's face, signifying his mood was lightened up.

"Thank you Uncle, I needed that"

It's the least I can do for my beloved nephew

They both exchange a heartfelt hug, unaware that the maid from earlier is overlooking the whole display. She smiles with humbleness as witnesses the bonding of true family love. She vividly thinks back to a more simpler time filled with happiness and bonding, but she shakes that memory off since he has a job to take care of. But she takes the time to take out and look out the window and see the dwindling Fire capital and its inhabitants. The families playing, the boys roughhousing and the girls socializing with each other gals. She smiles even more when she takes out a necklace, with the picture of the same two figures staring down at each other with glowing eyes. She clutches the necklace in hand and looks out into the horizon.

"This world is in for a big surprise."

* * *

The Earthen Fire Refinery is normally busy in this time of month, but this is a month that has brought many surprises with it. It was, at first, having a slow business due to the dry area that the town was settled on. The harsh and unforgiving hot climates and drought made the task of excavating the needed minerals like an eternal struggle. To top it all off, the town was still in a stage of recovery and reconstruction of the aftermath of Old Iron's attack, along with the large debt for the repairs. At this rate, The payroll would have been depleted and soon the refinery would have gone under with the boomtown itself, if it was not for the freak rainstorms. With the occurring rainstorms in full tough and the earth loosening up to reveal precious minerals hidden within the soil, The seizing of this great opportunity was not ignored by Loban and his action on the assembly lines was as if someone shifted the the routine three times as faster than the last. Cart upon cart, the crystals kept rolling out the door with all of them filled to the brim, with hundreds of empty carts coming back in. All the employees could not believe in the luck that had been placed before them. Water tribe sisters and refinery employees Niyok and Nutha were surprised as well. They were absolutely amazed at the loads of crystals piling up on the conveyor belts.

"This is absolutely great!" Niyok commented. "These crystals just keep coming in by the dozens. I can't even keep up with the count of all the pounds that we are purifying! Nutha, who was normally the rough and quiet one, was as equally surprised as her enthusiastic sister.

"You can say that again" she says as he bended of sweat of her forehead. "At this rate, we will have enough pieces to feed us for a whole month!" He replies as he sets the crystals to the earthbenders.

"Yeah, I have never seen Loban and the other supervisors so happy before!"

Niyok was very correct when she made that statement. In one of the conference rooms on the second floor, Loban and all of the other officials were discussing the the success of their excavation assisted with the rainstorms outside. As a matter of fact, they were actually celebrating their newfound discovery. They were all laughing and drinking and having their time of their lives.

"It good to see them happy and all, but what I'm really looking for too is the fact we will have so much money to impress the family back home!"

Niyok smiled full-heartedly as she remembered all of her family members back at the Southern Water Tribe. As soon as they both have enough money, they plan to both come back home to see their parents again. Plus, they will be able to see how much the tribe has changed in its industrial progress.

"This is brilliant, gentlemen" Loban states. "These crystals are just popping out of nowhere!". Lohan points out to the map of the table. "Some have been discovered here along the riverfront, more have been seen in the nearby valleys, but the most prominent ones are currently being excavated in the mountains regions. By the time, that we are finished, we will have enough crystals to pay off our debts and the debts to come in the future".

"I have to hand it to you, Loban". One of the supervisors said. "With all of the other crystals flowing through your doors and more still imbedded outside in the mountains. We will have enough pieces to keep this town running for a long time. Even though we have has some difficulties in the past year, I'm sure that with all the wealth that we have just received, it has proven to be our earned spoils.

"Yes, sir" Logan states. "The mighty spirits above have surely smiled down on us today. If fact, with all the crystals coming in with their possibilities of worth, it bring to mind an idea that I have been thinking off….."

Loban walks over to the window, overseeing the display of progress at work in his factory.

"I have always dreamed of making sure that this development would be spread out to the world. Firebenders have useful jobs. Earthbenders having the ability to feed their children and waterbenders having more time to put their bending into good use. But most importantly, the ability of non-benders and benders working together in one roof. The ability to have that is very rare, so it is clear that this sudden financial success is sign from the spirits that this is our chance to finally put this dream into reality".

The room was in a brief moment of silence before one of them responded to his proposition.

"I am rather in impressed with you dream. Normally, I would hesitate to your plans for the future. But in the perfect situation of our company receiving such unpredictable luck, I am all for it".

The supervisor holds out his hand

"Loban, my friend, you have yourself a deal"

After Loban heard those words come out of the man mouth, he was in a brief state of shock. However, after processing the information that he now clearly understood, he was overjoyed, but he still kept his disciplined composure as he shook his hand.

"I thank you very much for this great offer, sir". OH, I should tell Satoru of this very good news.

As Loban makes his way to the door, he is stopped by the supervisor.

"Beg your pardon, Mr. Loban, but who is Satoru?"

Oh, he's just my nephew from the fire nation. He also a nonbender like myself. He is usually spending time in his quarters now a days, saying that an event is coming or whatever what he trying "research"

The man shows an outlook of curiosity and concern on his face.

"Mind if I ask what he is he really doing?"

"Oh, it just this so called "big day" that he is hoping that will come somewhere in the present or in the distant future. For some strange reason, he has developed the outlandish theory that the avatar cycle is _**not**_ set. In fact, he has stated that one day, an avatar will be transported through the essence of time to either meet his or her reincarnation! Ha ha ha! Is that ridiculous or not?!"

Loban starts laughing heartily, but the supervisor is not showing the same reaction as his employee. In fact, his emotion went from a happy go lucky mood to a stiff and formal being, but he tries to hide it by having a fake "laugh". The other people in the room were laughing as well, but this time they did not show the excited reactions that they had before. It was more of a subtle and disturbing laugh. Loban, however, is too jolly in his spoils to notice such a small change of environment.

"Oh well, my nephew does need some more of a separate interest than tinkering with his little inventions all day, i'm just worried that if this goes too far, this will become his next obsession, like all of the other things that interest him. Ah, well i'm soon this will tire himself out someday"

Loban exits the room, leaving the now grim and serious businessmen in the room. What used to be a fantastic celebration suddenly downsized into a brooding and uninviting atmosphere. They all look at each other, with stern looks on their faces. Some were loosening up their sleeves, which revealed that they all had a strange symbol on their wrists. They all nod in approval of something. The head of the crowd goes to the window and looks down at the factory floor, as Loban is making his way through the workers to Satoru.

"In all of the places that we could have gone to avoid our fate, it just all had to be in the midst of this fat man's sweat factory"

"It's seems that the prophecy can't be silenced after all".

"Indeed, this little crusade of life will, i'm afraid, go exactly as it was planned many millenniums ago"

"We still need the fat man. He is in the property of those crystals. Those crystals are essential for the day when we come. That fat man will not be happy when our cover is blown.

Not happy, could you imagine _**HIS**_ reaction if he found out that his "foretelling" was not extinguished as he wanted it to be?"

"We would want that to happen, would we?"

"Of course not, it seems that we should have this issue taken care of, before it gets out of hand."

"Indeed" They all said it unison

* * *

*The New Ozai Society

The anticipation is growing!

Who knows what the next chapter will bring us

Don't forget to follow and favorite

 **F.S**


End file.
